More Than You'd Believe
by Fireruby
Summary: The Teen Titans have overcome every villian in the book. Any evil daring to challenge them. And yet, they've never dealt with anything nearly as dangerous as love. Tensions rise among the young couples. Will they drown in the pools of their own affection?


**More Than You'd Believe**

**By Fireruby**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Teen Titans is not mine. I know, I know… it's disappointing.**

**Prologue: In The Beginning…**

****

****

****

"I have those reports you wanted me to get, Miss Faith."  
  
Natalie stood in front of her friend's desk, hesitating to drop the large stack of papers on it. The desk was already cluttered to capacity with papers and empty Starbucks coffee cups.

"Okay, dear. I'll make room for them. Just wait a minute, if you please."

Natalie shrugged. Technically, she didn't have anything else she really needed to do. Still quite the intern, it wasn't as if she had any urgent patients or anything. And her next training session wouldn't begin for another hour.

She'd just settled down for her inevitably long wait, when a pink and red blur sped into the room. Natalie was jolted out of her thoughts, and nearly jumped out of her skin. After a second, though, she got over her initial surprise and her mind registered the pink and red blur to be one of her co-workers. Well… more or less. It was Sayuri Kenohe.

"Miss Brown!" Sayuri stopped abruptly in front of Faith's desk, clutching a few papers in her hand. "I have some documents that need your signature before they're filed."

Faith gave her a slight wave with one hand. She was busy scribbling something down with the other. "Just give me a second, please."

Sayuri sighed. "But please hurry, Miss Brown. My boss said to hustle. 'Life and death importance' he said. I was trying to rush." Sure enough, Sayuri looked as if she had run the entire way. Her hair was disheveled, and even now, she was practically bouncing on her heels.

Faith almost laughed at that. "Life and death importance? Over documents?? Mrs. Kenohe, your boss is insane."

Sayuri couldn't help but grin. She responded with an innocent shrug.

Natalie remembered when Sayuri telling her how she had first begun her work at the hospital. After she and Mr. Kenohe had settled down, Sayuri had decided she needed work. After a few weeks of searching for a job –any job at all- she finally realized just how unqualified she was for work. She'd barely finished high school, and college had been out of the question. Not many were looking to hire her.

_Lucky for her,_ _that she had inside influence in the hospital. Without Miss Faith securing her that job in paper work… she might _**_still_**_ be looking for work._

Natalie smiled. Though they were in completely different departments, Natalie had gotten to know Sayuri quite well since she'd started work here. Faith had introduced them, and since then they'd grown to be rather good friends. When Natalie wasn't using her free time helping Faith, she was trailing behind Sayuri while she worked.

"Natalie!! Wow, what are you doing in here?"

Natalie grinned. "Finally notice I was in the room, huh? That's so nice of you."

"What?" Sayuri laughed. "It's not like it's my fault, you goose! You're hiding over there!! I don't usually squint into the dark corners of every room I enter!!"

Natalie couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Faith looked up from her desk, apparently done writing whatever she'd been busy with. She had cleared off half her desk, and was smiling up at Sayuri and Natalie. "So, ladies… You said you had some papers for me?"

3 3 3

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Absolute darkness surrounded her.

But, it wasn't long before a small, blindingly bright light pierced that never-ending black veil. Then another light appeared. And another. And another. Until, she found herself surrounded by thousands of stars. Their glow soothed her, warmed her, and filled her with the simple, emotionless feeling of _knowing_.

She sat that way, meditating, for a long time. This state of being… it was her sanity. It felt as though the stars around her were whispering the secrets of the universe. Too distant for her to hear. Too garbled for her to understand. And still, it was undeniably peaceful. Meditating like this… it filled her with a state of being like few other things could.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

_Control your emotions. It is your vital duty. Only you can do it. They are solely yours to control. Keep them inside. Never allow them to rampage. Control your emotions. Control your feelings. Control yourself._

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

**((Hehe… the sequel to Boundless Love & Hidden Emotions. I cannot believe I've finally posted the beginning. I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while now. I apologize deeply!!!! It took me a LONG time to come up with the "perfect" plot for this story, but I do believe I've finally come up with a great one.**

**Hopefully you'll all approve of it!**

**Please review. Let me know what you think of the start to this. Any suggestions are welcome, of course.))**


End file.
